


Ruby Has A Penis

by MitchellMusso69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchellMusso69/pseuds/MitchellMusso69
Summary: The title says it all, really. Ruby Rose, wielder of both pairs of genitalia, contemplates her current situation as the new memeber of Team RWBY. This takes place around halfway through Season 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Forgive me for any faux-pas I commit in posting this.

Ruby Rose has always had a penis. At least, for as long as she could remember. By the time she was old enough to fully understand what having a penis meant, she was too uncomfortable to ask anyone about it.  But that didn’t stop her from “exploring” her extra appendage like any other adventurous teenager. To the untrained eye, Ruby might just look like cute, effeminate boy. Shaggy dark hair, lithe frame, and, y’know, the penis. Actually, anybody would call her a boy given that information. But they’d be incorrect. Right below Ruby’s penis one would find an equally functional and natural pussy to match.

Of course, none of the other members of Team RWBY knew this.  _ Except Yang? _ , Ruby wondered. She wasn’t sure.  _ But even if she didn’t how could I bring it up? Should I bring it up? _ These are the questions that have plagued Ruby’s mind ever since she was a little girl. Well, littler girl. 

As team leader, Ruby felt an obligation to be completely honest with her teammates, even if it made her uncomfortable. She had read in some leadership book that honesty was the groundwork for stable teams. Maybe “read” is too strong of a verb. She saw a book called “101 Tips and Tricks for Great Leaders” once and “honesty” was one of the bullet points on the back cover. At least, she was pretty sure it was. It sounds right. 

Unfortunately, the rest of her team had failed to read this book, regardless of it's possible non-existence. Honesty and openness weren’t the biggest priorities in the RWBY dorm room. They all got along fine, like school friends do, but Ruby wanted more than that. Ruby wanted to be a real leader, the type whom people come to when they have problems. So far, that hadn’t been the case. It had only been a few weeks, but people weren’t exactly busting her door down for advice. 

Weiss, frankly, was a kind of a bitch.  _ What kind of problems would she even have to talk about? Taxes? What to spend all her money on?,  _ Ruby wondered. God, Weiss was such a bitch. Why did Ruby even put up with her? Ruby knew the answer but she didn’t like thinking about it. Along with being a bitch, she was also super hot. On a scale of one to ten, Weiss’ rating would be as high as the amount of money in her daddy’s bank account. Weiss was always yelling at her or chewing her out for some simple mistake that she made, but the thing was: Ruby was never listening. The way Weiss’ lips pouted whenever she complained was too adorable to ignore. Weiss also had a habit of getting real close up and puffing out her chest whenever she was insulting someone. That enough would be bad enough, but she wore that low-cut dress all the time and Ruby couldn’t help but sneak a peek. Did that make her a bad person? No. Did that make her a pervert? Yes. But Weiss hardly seemed to mind.  _ She might mind if she knew I had a dick,  _ Ruby worried.  _ But then again, she’s already always mad at me. It’s not like she can respect me any less.  _

_ But what about Blake? _ Ruby could never tell quite exactly what her dark-haired friend was thinking. She was always silent, minding her own business. Occasionally, she’d crack a smile with everyone but other times, she’d glower and look away. She was like a cat, in that way. Ruby felt that Blake would be the hardest one to connect to, even more so than Weiss. At least Weiss talked to her. Blake just sat on her bunk and read books that were totally not pornographic in any way. Just because people have sex in them doesn’t make them porn. It’s erotica. It’s art. According to Blake, anyway.  Ruby wondered if since Blake made a point of reading porn in the middle of the day, she was a total freak in the sack. Sometimes, these thoughts kept her up late at night. Real late. Way past when everyone else went to bed, just to be safe. 

Before coming to Beacon, Ruby really only did two things: think about becoming a huntress and masturbate. And since she has roommates now, one of those things has been uncomfortably absent in her life. Being a girl with a penis came with a lot of sexual frustration, the type that couldn’t be satiated with a quick and simple masturbation session. Or two. Or five. Stamina was Ruby’s middle name. Actually, it's Chastity, which is ironic because all Ruby wanted to do was get laid. At this point, she didn’t really care who it was. But based on her (infrequent) solo sessions, she was definitely set on plowing at least one of her new teammates. 

_ Not Yang.  _ Ruby quickly reminded herself. She always had to remind herself. Which is unfairly difficulty, if you think about it. For whatever reason, Yang decided one day that regular clothes that regular people wear were too drab for her. Or that they didn’t reveal enough of her skin.  _ Her beautiful, beautiful skin, on that beautiful, beautiful body.  _ And that wasn’t all - the sisters hadn’t had a mother for most of their lives, so Yang had attempted to take up the roll. But Yang didn’t know how to be a mother, especially to a girl only a year younger. So all her mothering amounted to was her being extra affectionate and physical with Ruby. This wasn’t a problem when they were younger, but as Yang’s figure grew, the smothering seemed to have unintended consequences on Ruby’s sexual development. If Ruby was to be completely honest, all her problems would disappear by just one extended play session with Yang’s naked body. But she’s her sister and it’d be weird.  _ It would, right? I mean, we’re not fully related. Besides, it’s not like we could get pregnant or anything. _

For the first time, Ruby considered the possibility that if she ever did have sex with any of her partners, they could wind up with her baby. Which is a very shocking realization for a fifteen year old to have. Almost shocking enough to dissuade her from pursuing any sexual conquest. Almost.

Like any other fifteen year old with a penis, Ruby could only prevent herself from thinking about sex for so long before she inevitably started absentmindedly playing with her junk. She sighed to herself. This internal deliberation was not a rare occurrence. She never had enough time alone to satisfy herself so most of her afternoons were spent lamenting that she never had enough time alone to satisfy herself.  The concept of “blue balls” isn’t real, but it might as well be. The pain of being surrounded by three absurdly attractive girls all the time has put a strain on Ruby’s mind and her underwear. Not to mention all the other absurdly attractive women at Beacon that are a simple walk away. Ruby immediately became aroused at the thought of Pyrrha and Nora across the hall, probably doing sexy penisless girl things together. What she wouldn’t do to have their muscular bodies wrapped around her. The friction of her pajama pants against her dick prompted her to subtly start shifting it back and forth. She didn’t want to attract the attention of the only teammate in her room. 

So far, it seemed Blake was none the wiser to Ruby’s activities under the cover.  Per usual, the bookworm was fully absorbed in whatever smut she was into this week to notice the real-life smut happening on the other side of the room. Ruby took this as an unprecedented opportunity to continue her solo dry-humping session. Of course, stealth isn’t Ruby’s strong suit. Her seemingly quiet gasps and moans were completely hearable by Blake and were, in reality,  quite distracting. Not to mention that everytime Ruby thrust her hips, the entire bed frame would shake and squeak. Blake could do nothing except pretend that it wasn’t happening. She just kept her eyes glued to her book and tried to ignore the horny teenager. 

If Ruby’s mind wasn’t in such an addled state, she would have noticed that every once in awhile, Blake’s eyes would quickly flick over towards the other side of the room and she’d resettle herself. It’s hard not to get excited yourself when someone else is getting off ten feet away from you.  She couldn’t even focus on reading her book at this point - Ruby was providing enough erotic stimuli on her own.

Unlike Ruby, Blake didn’t find herself undeniably attracted to her new teammates.  Sure, they were “attractive” enough, but Blake didn’t want to concern herself with interpersonal relationships. Too much extra stress and drama. That’s why she read books. She got all of her human connections through literature. It was simpler this way. If she didn’t talk to her teammates, they wouldn’t talk to her. Or so she thought. Team RWBY had turned out to be comprised mostly of chatterboxes who couldn’t stop arguing or making puns. They seemed to have so much fun together, which only made Blake even more careful. She wasn’t here to make friends.  _ But that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun _ , Blake thought. 

At this point, Ruby wasn’t even trying to be discreet about her mastubation.  She was so wrapped up in her pleasurable haze, everything else seemed to fade away. The same could be said for Blake. She had given up all pretense of actually reading and was just staring intently at her leader, who was just full on jacking her dick now. 

Normally, your previously assumed female roommate having a penis would be at least somewhat shocking - it wasn’t. Blake’s sense of smell was better than that of a regular human’s, sure. But even without it, the overwhelming stench of sex radiated from Ruby’s side of the room twenty-four seven. Blake had always assumed that it was from some ongoing sexual relationship of Yang’s that caused it. She didn’t have any evidence of this, of course. Yang just seemed like that type of person. She was friendly enough when talking to her, but Blake imagined Yang to be even “friendlier” to any attractive men she meet. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Although, Blake had been holding her responsible for the smell. She’d have to apologize later. But how was she supposed to know that her cute and innocent younger sister was the true culprit? 

The more pressing question was: what was Blake going to do with this information?  She wondered if Yang and Weiss knew this whole time too. If so, why hadn’t they said anything about it? Blake took Weiss as the type to complain about anything she could at any time.  _ Does that mean they don’t know? _ , she thought. As intensely erotic as it was, Ruby’s odor was a major distraction. Beacon Academy doesn’t sound like the type of place where you have to take standardized math tests, but it definitely is. They aren’t particularly difficult; the students were here to learn how to fight, not be accountants, but catching a whiff of someone’s love juices can make it hard to concentrate on quadratic equations. And now, Ruby was openly getting herself off; which is only going to make the smell worse.  _ This has to stop _ , Blake decided.  _ But how? _ Stopping her right now, in the middle of her business, would not only be rude, it would be awkward as hell. Pulling her aside in-between classes would also be a day-ruiner. There was no right answer. 

Ruby answered for her. Her whole body shuddered as she finally achieved at least a semi-satisfying orgasm. She didn’t even care that her pajama pants were ruined, she was on cloud nine. One of the weird benefits of having a dick, but still being a girl, was that she didn’t immediately get tired or depressed after jacking off. But with her mind now cleared, at least a little, she noticed Blake studying her straightaway.  _ Oh shit,  _ Ruby thought.  _ Oh shit,  _ Blake thought. Neither of them knew where to go from here. 

“UH…” she said.

“UH…” the other she said.  

Ruby started, “I have a-” But she was cut off by the dorm room door slamming open. Weiss storms into the room, mid-complaint.

“Can you BELIEVE that people at this FUCKING SCHOOL just walk around like they don’t see ME walking right there behind them! It’s like they’re TRYING to piss me off! I come from a very important family and I’m used to people treating me nicely because of it - but I’m not even asking for that! I just want some basic fucking human decency around here. Is that too much to ask? Basic fucking human decency? Do you even understand what I’m saying? Everyday with these people. I’m just trying to get to my next class - like a responsible student, mind you - but nooooo, they’re too busy talking about their stupid boyfriends or whatever sluts they’re fucking to walk at a goddamn reasonable pace!” Weiss finally stops talking. Mostly to catch her breath. She looks up at Ruby and Blake, still dumbstruck at their evening’s proceedings. Their eyes flicker back and forth between each other and the ever-expectant heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. 

Their silence leaves said heiress confused, and rightly so. Weiss had no clue or indication about what was happening moments before she entered the room. She was just making an honest attempt to relate to her new teammates and they were essentially ignoring her. She read in one of her various leaderships books, “101 Tips and Tricks for Great Leaders”, that finding commonalities between teammates would help strengthen their bond.  _ They’ve probably never even read the book _ , she concluded.  _ Maybe they don’t think I’m done? Should I just keep talking? _ She does. “A-and what about those people who walk too fast? What about them? It’s like, come on, right? It’s like that movie: ‘Hey, I’m walking here!’. Right, guys? Guys?

Weiss’ weird monologue was eventually enough to snap the two other girls out of their shellshock.

“Uh, yeah. It’s kind of annoying when people bump into you in the hallway.” Blake said. She looks at Ruby for confirmation that yes, a regular conversation has begun and whatever they both experienced can wait for later. Ruby barely nods her head, unsure of just about everything in this world.

“Ey! I’m walkin’ here!’ Ruby replies in what could only be described as the worst Brooklyn accent ever imagined. It was really bad. It’s unclear to the others if Ruby actually understands that the line is a film reference or if she just thought a Brooklyn accent was appropriate for some reason. Between us, it’s the latter.

It was a noble attempt to lighten the mood, but no one really laughs at her impression and it’s just awkward for everyone. But Blake is the most nervous out of the three, so she tries to save it.

“Ha ha, yeah.” But saying that is in itself pretty awkward. It’s basically like an open acknowledgment of the previous awkward statement, which only serves to prolong the awkwardness. Plus, Blake didn’t even do it right! She said it way too loud and now any possibility there was of it being a genuine comment has flown right out the window. 

Needless to say, it’s pretty fucking awkward. But I have to say it because I’m not sure you understand how awkward it is. Anyway, the conversation just dies off at this point as Weiss heads over to her bunk under Ruby’s and plops down. Ruby and Blake don’t talk for the rest of the night.


	2. Hey, Yang is back

Yang got home late that night. The rest of Team RWBY had gone to sleep hours ago, along with the rest of the sensible people. Technically, there was a curfew for students at Beacon: eight o’clock, but who was going to stop Yang? If she got caught, she could easily talk her way out of any situation. She was just too darn likable for people to get mad at. Plus all the male teachers were all trying to get into her pants, anyway. She basically had free reign. 

Tonight, she had gone to some boring party thrown by some non-hunteress kids at a regular college. A lot less misuse of dangerous weaponry, slightly less revealing clothes. It was alright. If Yang doesn’t get black-out drunk and fight somebody - it’s not really a fun party. Her ability to walk home relatively fine is proof that she didn’t go all out. It is a school night, after all. That’s not to say she didn’t drink. She definitely drank. She just didn’t go crazy. Despite being only seventeen, most parties and bars let Yang in and drink as much alcohol as she wanted. Have you seen Yang? She’s a fox. And adults are terrible for trying to exploit that.  

This wasn’t the first time that Yang had disappeared for the night. Ruby had already been used to it. Weiss and Blake learned from Ruby pretty early on that this behavior was completely normal. Yang can take care of herself. So, when Yang arrived home, she made sure to not make any noise when she entered, as to not disturb her friends.

As the door creaked open, Yang quietly tiptoed over to her and Blake’s bunk bed. As she silently undressed, a certain scent caught her attention. It was a familiar scent, one that she’d known since she was a child. Ruby. More specifically, Ruby’s musk. She hadn’t smelt in such a long time, she had stopped expecting it.  _ Now I regret going out _ , Yang thought. 

Of course Yang knew about Ruby’s penis. She basically raised her. They took baths together. The first thirteen years of her life, she never really thought much of it. But once she found she found her dad’s dirty magazines underneath his bed, everything changed. She saw her little sister in a new light. Ruby had  always special to her, but now for a completely different reason. At the time, Yang wanted everyone to know how great her sister was. Luckily, even as a dumb kid, Yang knew that Ruby’s situation below the waist probably wasn’t the greatest conversation topic. 

The more she thought about Ruby, the more she thought about Ruby’s penis. Why even bother with boys? Her sister was more than enough. Theoretically, of course. She could never and would never lay a finger on her baby sister. But if she did… The possibilities consumed her mind. So she had to settle. Sometimes with men - so she could pretend that it was Ruby who was inside her. Sometimes with women - but only with ones smaller than her, so she could pretend it was Ruby she was laying with. But it was never enough. With alcohol, she could at least fool herself enough to enjoy it.  

Back home, the two always slept in different rooms. Yang’s only exposure to Ruby’s sexual experimentation was through her smell when she woke her up in the morning. But now, confronted with her sister’s musk firsthand. Tipsy and naked in the darkness, her will was breaking. 

_ I just want to get a good look at it _ , Yang thought. Just a quick look. Despite her internal reasoning, she wasn’t moving. Even in her addled state, she still realized that exploring her sister’s body wouldn’t be the coolest thing to do. Yang bit her bottom lip, It’s not like she’ll wake up. Ruby was a notoriously heavy sleeper. Why did she have to pick the top bunk?. Yang complained internally. Yet, she slowly creeped over towards the ladder to Ruby’s bed.

With every creak of the ladder, Yang winced in fear. The last thing she needed was to be caught in this devious act of perversion. She eventually does make it to the top with everyone else still sound asleep. Well, this is it, she realized. Yang licked her lips in anticipation. She carefully crawled over to Ruby and observed. She was so peaceful when she slept, as opposed to the endless ball of energy and nerves that she was during the day. Up close, she easily identified the source of the smell. A large wet spot in the middle of  the sheets - right by Ruby’s pelvis. Yang went in close for a good whiff. Unmistakably, semen. The smell hit her like a truck. All reservations about the morality of her actions went straight out the window. She peeled back the sticky sheets off of Ruby’s body, exposing the sizable mound in Ruby’s pants. 

“Jesus...” Yang involuntarily exclaimed. Yang had seen a dick or two in her day, and Ruby’s made them all look like playthings. Or rather, Ruby’s penis was so large, one would easily think that she had stuck a dildo in her pants. It was still soft but left a clear indentation in her tight pajama pants. Yang made the educated guess that it had to be around eight inches. Again, the front was stained with Yang assumed to also be semen. She was dumbstruck. Yang’s investigation was mostly fueled by curiosity, she thought a quick look would quell her incestual desires. Before, the appeal of Ruby having a penis was that it could be anything she wanted in her imagination. But now, her desires only grew. She didn’t expect for Ruby to be this… big. Bigger than anyone she’d ever been with before. Attached to the person she loved the most. She couldn’t just walk away. Not after this. Almost autonomously, Yang reached for her sister’s enviable appendage. At first, it was just a touch; but after Ruby’s lack of a reaction, she slowly added more fingers. Ever so timidly, Yang began slowly caressing Ruby’s shaft.

Meanwhile, Ruby was having a pleasant dream about riding a horse. She was having a lot of fun, frolicking in the open meadows. Suddenly, without warning, the horse began to slow down. Instead of racing around the grassy plains, the horse started methodically trotting. The sensation changed. Now, the horse’s body was slowly grinding against Ruby’s pelvis. Ruby was certainly confused; sure, horse riding was fun, but was it supposed to feel this good? She started grinding her hips in time with the horse’s actions.

Yang took Ruby’s thrusts as a sign of encouragement. As she sped up, Ruby’s soft moans began rising in volume. Yang was worried that the sound might wake up the other team members, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She couldn’t just leave her sister after getting her all hot and bothered. Ruby’s already thick cock had grown to it’s full eight inches. So, Yang continued jacking off her sister. 

Ruby wasn’t sure what sensations were part of her dreams and which were real. All she knew was that she was squirming from the sexual pleasure - it didn’t matter why. And honestly, she didn’t really care.  _ This is probably just some wet dream. I only got to cum once earlier _ . In her sleepy/sexual state of mind, that was more than enough justification to keep going. 

Ruby’s movements became more rapid, signaling to Yang that she was about to cum. Both sisters sped up their movements, resulting in Ruby’s tiny body shuddering in ecstasy. Globs of fluid seeped through Ruby’s pajama pants and onto Yang’s hand. A content smile went over Ruby’s face as her breathing slowed back down. 

Yang, on the other hand, felt terrible. A wave of guilt rushed her whole body. She couldn’t believe what she had just done. She had violated her own little sister in her sleep. And she enjoyed it. Yang silently cursed her stupid self and hurried out of Ruby’s bed and into the bathroom. She felt dirty. As Yang took her freezing cold shower, she replayed the events in her mind on loop. 


	3. The Morning After

Things were awkward. The usually talkative Ruby was picking at her food, not saying a word. Every once and a while, she would steal a glance at Blake, who would react by turning her eyes anywhere but at Ruby. Even Yang seemed out of sorts. There hadn’t been a single pun or equally cheesy joke all morning.

Not that any of this bothered Weiss. Sure, it was unusual, but she preferred to eat her meals in peace. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, after all. So it should only stand to reason that one must-

“Can we talk?” Ruby asked, interrupting Weiss’s internal monologue. Ruby was still staring deep into her cereal, so none of her teammates were sure who she was talking to. Weiss hoped it wasn’t her. And from what she could tell, Yang and Blake felt the same way. It was such an ominous phrase coming from a girl who was usually so cheery. It was almost enough to make Weiss laugh at the absurdity. She made a mental note to do so at a more appropriate time. 

After a moment, Blake closed her eyes and sighed. With a monotone “Come on”, she walked out of the cafeteria with Ruby trailing close behind. The W and Y or RWBY were left to stew in the mystery.

“What was all that about?”, Weiss asked her blonde breakfast mate. Yang had still not relaxed from the previous event. She was sure that her life would’ve crashed and burned around her by now. She wasn’t convinced it hadn’t. 

“Uh, hello?”

There is a real possibility that Blake and Ruby were conspiring against her right now.  _ Was this all a set-up? An intervention? Should she run? She should run. _

“Well, you’re mind is clearly somewhere else.”  Weiss continued, not appreciating being ignored.

“Oh. My b.”

“Is there something going on that I should know about? Something that affects the team?” Yang could tell Weiss’s blunt attempt at friendship was at least somewhat genuine. It didn’t matter though. There was no way that she could tell anybody about what she did. To do so would destroy any and all-

“You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry. Again.” Yang apologized. Again. Weiss thought back to her leadership training. Obviously, Yang was hiding something that was eating her up inside. Maybe something to do with Blake and Ruby. Standard protocol would suggest that she take this opportunity to establish an emotional connection with her troubled subordinate. The best way to do that would be to invite her to a meet-up off of school property. 

Weiss placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder, emulating a concerned parent. Weiss was also attempting to ensure that an intimate level of empathy was conveyed. 

“Well, if you ever want to talk…”, Dramatic pause for emphasis, “I’m here for you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Weiss was laying the groundwork for her plans, Blake was forcing herself to partake in a conversation that she really had no interest being in. But, if she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life without making eye contact with her team leader she had to step out. And as the older of the two, she felt like she had some responsibility in taking the initiative here.

“Look, Ruby. I… Are you crying?” 

“No! I just spilled some water on my face!”

“From where?”

“..........” Blake’s interrogation only seemed to worsen Ruby’s emotional state.

“I’m willing to forget this whole thing if you are.” Blake tried to reassure the younger girl but the waterworks would not stop flowing.  _ Geez, this girl is sensitive. _

“Please don’t tell Yang.” Blake thought this request was a bit unnecessary considering that she could count on her fingers the number of interactions she’s had with Yang. But to help Ruby feel better, she agreed anyway.

Blake felt good. She did a good thing. Conflict resolved. She could move on with her life now. Starting with breakfast. She turned back to head inside when she heard Ruby clear her throat.

“Ahem.” Blake looked back to see Ruby holding her arms outstretched.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“A hug.”

“Oh no… that’s okay.”

“You have to.” Ruby’s usual smile had returned in full force, but Blake could feel the unwavering aura of Ruby’s wholesome desire. Blake could tell that she didn’t really have a choice. 

“Okay, fine. A quick one.”

“Yay!” Ruby launched herself with such force that Blake almost got knocked off her feet. A moment passed. Then another.  _ This is not a quick hug,  _ Blake thought. She wondered how long this would take. 

“You have to hug me back or it doesn’t count.”

“What do you call this then?”

“Me hugging you. The hug train needs to go both ways, Blake.”

_ Go both ways, huh. _ Ruby’s words hung in Blake’s mind.  _ Hung _ … Blake just realized that she never actually got a look at what Ruby was packing.  _ Not that it matters of course. _

 

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the hug between Blake and Ruby and things were returning to normal. Maybe even better than normal. On multiple occasions, the two of them would actually have conversations and discuss mutual interests. Most of the time it was about their favorite weapon crafting techniques. Some of the time it was about the weather and how nice/bad it was. It was never about Ruby’s penis. That was a no-go zone. Blake would not feel comfortable bringing up any person’s genitals in conversation, least of all her team leader’s. And, of course, Ruby never wanted to talk about it ever again. Ever since she was found out, she had stopped any and all sexual exploration.

It was torture.

She had gone long stretches without masturbating before, but it was never like this. Now someone else knew. Someone who could probably keep her secret.  _ There’s really nothing to lose _ , she would argue to no one.  _ Blake already knows I do it, surely she won’t mind if I do it some more, right? _

Ruby’s sexual inactivity had not gone unnoticed by Blake. After their conversation, Blake had feared the worst. She thought this sudden jump into familiarity would lead to an increase in Ruby’s deviancy.  _ Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad… _ , she would think during her hourly “moment of weakness”. She had those now. Little moments where she would think about Ruby in ways not conducive to a healthy team dynamic in any way. Blake would push these intruding thoughts into the dark crevices of her psyche, hoping to never see them again. It may not be the healthiest way to deal with problems, but it got the job done. 

Everything had been going fine. As long as nothing metaphorically shook the metaphorical boat, everything would stay fine. They would maintain a strictly professional relationship into adulthood and eventually settle down with decent, generally attractive men.

But along came Nora and her boat shaking ways. 

“Have you heard about the festival?” They, JNPR and RWBY, had gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. They were all enjoying a pleasant, if not banal, conversation about the homework for a certain class when Nora exclaimed her question. 

“Do you mean the-”

“No, a different festival! Without all the fighting and stuff.” Nora explained.

“So for regular people? Doesn’t sound that interesting.” said Yang.

“I could use a break from all this schoolwork.” Ruby complained. The previous conversation had been about her struggles with every subject that didn’t have a physical component, which was most of them. 

“Well, if you wanna go… I guess we could.” Yang backtracked. You know why.

“Maybe you should focus on your studies instead of goofing off, then.” Weiss interjected. She began to continue but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

“I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to do some team bonding.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking.” said Weiss and Jaune at the same time. 

“Then that settles it!” Nora decided for everyone. Lie Ren had his own misgivings but who cares. Everyone agreed to meet up on the day of the festival.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ruby was excited to spend some real time with her team. With all of the stuff going on with Blake, she had not spent much time talking with her sister. For some reason, Yang had been avoiding conversations with her. So that night, Ruby decided to ambush her after classes were finished.

“Yang!” Ruby called to her sister. “I want to talk to you.”

“Oh yeah? What about?” Yang wanted to die. She had managed to ignore her crippling guilt whenever she didn’t have to look Ruby in the eyes, but now she couldn’t avoid them. 

“The festival, of course!” Yang breathed a sigh of relief. Another conversation not about what she did. 

“What about it?”

“I heard there was going to be one of those rides where it spins you upside-down and backgrounds at the same time.”

“Didn’t you fall out of one of those a few years ago?”

“Yeah! I wanna do it again! This time I’ll make a cool landing.” The sisters laughed over their shared childhood memories. For a moment, Yang forget all about her breach of trust. Then she remembered. She didn’t deserve to spend time alone with Ruby.

“I don’t know, Rubes. It’d be pretty hard to get some of the others on that deathtrap.”

“We could just go by ourselves. I’m sure we’ll all split off into our own groups eventually.” Yang couldn’t argue with that. But she still needed an excuse.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. I actually agreed to spend the day with Weiss.”

“Weiss? Like, our teammate?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you two… uh, were friends.” Ruby didn’t understand. Yang and Weiss argued all the time. Well, they used to. 

“Well, you and Blake have been getting pretty chummy too.” The words came out sounding a bit more jealous than Yang intended. She could see that Ruby noticed too.  

“I like Blake.” Ruby responded.

“What?”

“We get along.” 

“Oh, I thought you were-”

“Nononono! We’re just friends!”

“Look, sis. I don’t have a problem with you-”

“It’s not like that!” 

“Blake’s a fine young lady and I’m sure-”

“Yang!” 

“Ok, ok. Fine. I get it.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m just saying, you’re gonna have to lose that v-card eventually.”

“Agh!” Ruby comically stormed away, leaving Yang with a single thought.  _ Maybe I can fix things. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Weiss was told that she and Yang were spending a day together, she was confused. Yes, she was planning having a meeting with eventually, but she imagined it would be in a quiet bistro in town. Not in line for fried foods and cotton candy. But all great leaders adapt to the hand their dealt, so she would do the same. 

She quickly began working on an itinerary for the festival. The entire group would arrive early in the morning in order to maximize the fun. After an initial assessment of what the event had to offer, they would fail to come to a consensus for what to do first. This would lead to the formation of smaller groups and then Yang and Weiss would finally be alone. 

But that’s not the end of the plan. Of course, Weiss couldn’t just jump into a heart-to-heart moment with Yang. There had to be a build up to it. She would build up trust throughout the day by being hip and relatable. By indulging every one of Yang’s whims and desires, a strong bond of friendship would be born and Weiss would finally be recognized as a great leader. The plan was foolproof. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Ruby returned to her room, she almost didn’t notice Blake laying in her bunk, reading a book. Ruby had been taking special care to fully take in her surroundings as to avoid another “incident’. What she discovered was that Blake was in their dorm most of the day. She didn’t ever seem to go out and meet friends or go grab some food. On the few times she did leave, it was without a word and with no explanation when she returned. It’s actually surprising that she didn’t catch Ruby in the act before now. 

_ Does Blake even have friends?,  _ Ruby wondered without a hint of malice.  

Ruby skipped over to Blake’s bunk and dropped down right next to her.

“Heyyy, Blake.” With her personal space intruded on yet again, Blake replied with a monotone “hey”. Ruby could clearly see the cover of the book but still asked “What'cha reading?”

“It’s a story about a young woman who has to decide whether or not she should live her life following her heart or her mind.”

“That depends on the situation, doesn’t it?”

Blake didn’t feel like having a conversation about this with Ruby. Especially when their bodies were pushed so close together. Blake was hyper-aware of the pressure Ruby’s thighs were putting on her own. 

“Yep. That’s what the books about.”

“What kind of decisions does she have to make?”

“Well, she’s a princess so-”

“A princess?”

“Yeah, but it’s not a fairy tale or anything.”

“I know. I was just thinking maybe Weiss would like this book.”

“I don’t think Weiss likes anything.”  _ Except Maybe Yang, _ Ruby thought to herself. Blake thought her little joke would be a nice bookend to the conversation and she could continue to read in peace.

“So, is there any sex in there?” Ruby asked, in the way that only teenagers can.

Hearing the word “sex” come out Ruby’s mouth stirred up the dark pot of thoughts that she had been trying so hard to repress.  _ Is she doing this on purpose? _ Somehow, Ruby had gotten even closer. If someone walked in right now, they would assume that that the two were cuddling.  _ Would that be so bad? I know she’s stopped getting herself off, so maybe she’s just sexually frustrated? I could help her with that. I should help her with that. Oh god, what am I thinking? Ah, screw it! She clearly wants it. Why else would she be so close? We both want this. It’ll be ok! _

“Yep.” Blake said, slipping her arm around Ruby.  _ “Yep”? Seriously? Is that the best I have? _

“Uh, Blake? What are you doing?” Ruby’s genuine confusion shattered any suaveness that Blake was pretending to have.

“Er, just getting comfortable?”

“Oh. Ok.” The two laid there for a good while. Blake was unsure of what to do now. She had tried to put up a cool front but in reality, she was no more experienced than Ruby was. 

“So, are you going to turn the page?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes. Right.” Blake instinctively brought the hand that was around Ruby’s back up to the book. The page got turned but it also brought Ruby that much closer. Now Blake could feel Ruby’s soft breaths on her shoulder. She also felt a distinct poking at her leg.

Ruby had not jumped into bed with Blake with any perverted thoughts in mind. She had an innocent curiosity as to what he teammate was up to. The incidental touching was nothing to worry about, they were just friends having a conversation. Even the sex question was a joke. But when Blake put her arm around Ruby, the whole mood shifted. It was the first time Ruby had cuddled with anybody besides Yang and she wasn’t sure what to do. She refused to move, afraid that any shifting would cause Blake to remove her arm. But she felt that she had to say something, keep the conversation going. 

The page question was her attempt at keeping it casual. Like she wasn’t totally freaking out.  _ Blake is so mature. She probably does this kind of stuff all the time _ . When Blake pulled her in closer, she could feel her male physiology starting to move.  _ Please not now. Please not now. Please not now.  _ She knew her efforts would be fruitless. Thinking about not getting a boner only gets you more excited. And now there it was. Poking against Blake’s leg.  _ Maybe she doesn’t notice? Nope, she definitely noticed. I’m screwed. _

Blake was considering her options. Screwing was one of them. Ruby’s arousal was clear as day. Her face was flushed, she was subtly shifting around, and the smell. It had been a while but Blake recognized it instantly. It was sweeter than she remembered. Or maybe that was just Ruby’s shampoo. In either case, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.  _ This is the only chance I’m going to get _ , Blake thought. With a sigh, she turned over to face Ruby and her member.

“Let me see.” Three simple words. They were out of her mouth before she even thought about it. There was no question as to what Blake wanted. Ruby didn’t need to be told twice. She was getting hornier by the second.

With one swift motion, Ruby pulled her skirt up and her underwear down. There it was in it’s full glory. Ruby’s breath grew more ragged and her member twitched in excitement. Blake couldn’t help but admire the sheer size of it. She moved closer, eager to experience the potent smell up close. 

Blake’s breath on the tip of her dick flipped a switch inside Ruby. She gave a small thrust, pushing the tip between Blake’s parted lips. For a brief second, Ruby was in heaven.  

“I’m sorry!”

Blake jerked her head back more out of shock than anything. She hadn’t expected Ruby to take the lead like that.  To show this, she just moved back and opened her mouth; welcoming any and all thrusting. It’s not like Blake knew how to properly perform a blowjob anyway.  

As Ruby brought her dick closer, the dorm’s door flew open. 

“Hey, Rubes are you still-Oh.”  Blake and Ruby were caught off guard. They didn’t have a chance to make themselves presentable.

None of the girls said anything. What could they say? Ruby briefly considered the “we slipped into this position and it’s all a big misunderstanding” but even she knew better.  Yang didn’t know how to feel. Angry? Why? At who? Should she feel happy for her little sister? She tried to defuse the situation the only way she knew how.

“Y’know most people put a sock on the door when they’re doing this stuff, haha.” 

“I didn’t know…” Ruby said, frozen in a mix of embarrassment and fear. 

Blake was the first to move. She tapped Ruby’s leg, signalling her to cover up. She got up out of the bed and walked up to Yang.

“I assume you already knew about…”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Then there shouldn’t be any issue. Please knock next time.”  _  Like hell there wasn’t a problem! _ , Yang thought. She just didn’t know what it was yet. Something about seeing her baby sister exposing herself to someone else made her sick. But she couldn’t come out and say that. Especially how public she made her sexual history.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Yang, wait!” Ruby, now clothed, called out. But it was for naught. Her sister had already dashed out. Ruby slumped back onto the bed. With a groan, she covered her face with her hands. Blake made her way back next to her. All sexual tension had left the room when Yang entered. But Blake knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss have a talk.

_This is bullshit. It’s all bullshit._ Tears began to form in Yang’s purple eyes. She didn’t want to have to deal with any of this. She needed to let all of this out. _Ozpin?_ _Probably not the best choice to talk about sex with. Pyrrha?  No. I don’t want to bother her with this. …_

“Oh, hey,” Yang looked up to see Weiss in front of her. Yang tried to act like she wasn’t just crying. It didn’t work. Mostly because she was still crying.

“Hey Weiss.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Uh… just a hunch? Do you want to talk?”  _ Humor transitioning to heartfelt offer. Perfect execution. _

“That… would actually be nice.” Weiss wasn’t Yang’s first choice for anything, but she was all she had.

“Come with me, I know the perfect place.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Weiss led Yang to a nice bistro that was in perfect walking distance from the school.  _ This is going great!, _ Weiss thought. She was ahead of schedule and was practically given a perfect opportunity on a silver platter. The two found a nice seat in an isolated booth near the back of the restaurant. 

“So, tell me what’s wrong,” Weiss said in her best team-leader voice. 

Yang didn’t know where to start. 

Walking in on Blake and Ruby, her visit to Ruby during the night… Maybe when she started seriously thinking of Ruby’s penis a few years ago. She decided on the least incriminating one.

“I walked in on our teammates… uh….” Yang was having trouble spitting it out. Weiss could guess what she meant, but she needed Yang to say it.

“What were they doing, Yang?”

“Er, they were doing it.”

“It?” Weiss was reveling in Yang’s discomfort. This was all necessary for Yang to fully trust her. 

“Sex. They were having sex.”

“Oh dear.” 

“Yeah.”

“I could see how that might upset you. I didn’t even know they were dating.”

“I didn’t know either. I don’t know why Ruby wouldn’t be honest with me.”

“She should be honest with all of us. It’s part of being a team leader,” Weiss couldn’t help getting a little dig in. “But it’s not so bad. At least we know now.”

“I guess,” Yang said, twirling the ice cubes in her drink with the straw.

“Unless… there’s something else to it?” Weiss’s voice was perfectly innocent. But she knew.

“What do you mean?  _ Did Weiss know about what she did? _

“I mean, it’s strange how much this upset you. Especially how liberal you are with your body.  So there must be some other reason why you’re upset, right?” She knew the whole time.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Y’know, those bunkbeds make a lot of noise. Especially when there’s more than one person on them.”

“...”

“And I’m a pretty light sleeper.”

“..............”

“So is there anything else you want to tell me?” Weiss made no attempt to hide her glee. She had perfectly asserted her dominance over the team’s most problematic member. Yang could only stare deeper into the complementary water glass. 

“I do have something to tell you.”

“Oh good.”

“Not here. Follow me.” Yang rose from her chair and made her way towards the bathroom. Weiss, sure of her victory, followed.

The bathroom was empty.  _ Perfect _ .

“Alright, Yang. Confess all of your-” Yang grabbed Weiss by the waist and threw her into a stall. “Hey!”

Yang slipped in right after her and locked the door behind her. For privacy.

“That is no way to treat a team-” Weiss’s whining was cut off by Yang stealing a kiss. 

Weiss struggled to resist but Yang’s grip on her waist was too tight. Yang’s tongue invaded Weiss’s mouth, making the heiress submit. 

When Yang finally broke the kiss, her voice was stern. 

“So, you thought you could fuck with me, huh?”

“W-what? Me? Fuck with you? No! Of course not! I was only trying to help.” Weiss stammered. She didn’t like the look in Yang’s eyes, but for some reason she couldn’t look away. Weiss quickly went through the myriad of spells or techniques she could use to escape this situation in her mind. It would be easy to escape Yang and go somewhere safe. But something about Yang’s strong arms wrapped around her was so… exciting.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes! Of course! What are friends for?”

“That’s interesting. Today, I learned a lot about what “friends” do.”

“Huh?” Yang flipped Weiss around and bent her over. She ignored her protests and pulled down her underwear. 

“N-now, Yang. Let’s not do anything we’ll regret!” 

“Oh, I won’t regret this.” Yang said as she plunged two digits into Weiss. Yang was surprised to feel how wet Weiss already was. She started moving her fingers slowly and Weiss already let out a moan.

“Are you enjoying this?”

“Of course no- AH!” Yang had only thrusted once and Weiss was bucking her hips backwards.  _ Geez, this girl is a freak. Guess I’ll give her what she wants! _

Yang started pistoning her fingers with more force, splashing Weiss’s juices  all over the floor. 

“You like that, you slut?”

“W-what? Of course not!” Weiss answered, practically using Yang’s hand as a sex toy.

Yang had dommed a few girls before, but this was completely different. The usual response was something along the lines of “yes, harder”, but of course Weiss had to be difficult.  _ She should really be more honest with herself, _ Yang thought while she gave Weiss’s ass a slap. Weiss’s insides tightened around Yang’s fingers. Yang decided to up the ante and inserted a third finger. 

Weiss didn’t have the mental capacity to think right now. The rough finger-fucking she was receiving was the only thing she could feel. It’s all she wanted to feel. Yang’s thick fingers plunging deep into her. Punishing her for being so naughty. 

“You gonna cum for me?” Yang whispered into Weiss’s ear. Weiss couldn’t respond. That was enough to send her over the edge. With a squeal, her legs collapsed beneath her and her body went limp. Luckily, Yang caught her before she hit the toilet on the way down. 

“Damn, ice queen. I didn’t know you liked it like that.” 

Weiss’s response was a lot less coherent. Yang chuckled to herself as she licked Weiss’s juices off her hand. 

“Alright, I’ll see you back at the dorm.” 


End file.
